


Saint Bernard

by XxUnixX



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gore, Roman needs a hug, Roman sanders centric, Violence, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: The zombie Apocalypse, not as fun as everyone thought it would be. Death and violence surrounded them, what can they do?Nothing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Saint Bernard

Romans hands trembled as the held in his grip seemed to weaken from the raw emotion and hurt adorning his face. There in front of him he watched his twin become dismantled, a bloody corpse. 

Earlier that morning the twins sat in the camps base, others with no name to the face around them. Only a few actually mattered to the twins, their friends. Though they had different friend groups they still cared for each and everyone.   
Roman and Remus sat next to each other on a small log, a fire that warmed their hands in front of them, Protecting the young children from the bristling cold that seemed to harshly hit the exposed parts of their body, without noticing they huddled closer,

Roman use to be bothered by his brothers odor, normally Remus forgot to take a showers which caused him to be undesirable to be too close to. But after his strawberry scent seemed to leave Roman, he stopped minding the smell and more worried about his brother in general than a simple smell. 

Remus looked over to Roman from the corner of his eyes, the once bright green eyes dimmed by the weight of their situation, "Roman, I'm hungry." Remus admitted, his stomach rumbling on cue.   
Though Roman was only a small cold and hungry child, he couldn't ignore the others pleas. It would only make things worse for either one of the two.  
Slowly he got up and wrapped the entire blanket that they shared now all wrapped around Remus, "I'll be back." Roman sighed as he stalked off, as he walked off he began to ask any person he saw if they had any food. Immediately after some around Roman in ear shot distance began to hide their food and turn away. 

Roman was to hungry to be angry.

After a while he noticed how everyone was avoiding him, his friends were gone on a scavenge hunt to get food which meant Roman was all on his own. Roman left the camp, taking a baseball bat with him for protection. He took it without permission from the weaponry storage room, he knew the people that took charge of that section of the base would be angry but his brother meant more than some silly rules. Even if he had never told his brother that.

From childhood the two had a rocky situation, obviously the pair came from a neglectful home which caused the older twin to become different. The once childlike innocence with a pure and happy imagination turned for the worst. He took pain with a smile, terrorized animals, Remus even hurt his brother from time to time.  
Roman wasn't afraid of his brother, unlike everyone else Roman stood alongside Remus and took the blame for things. Their connection grew, Remus had difficulty in responding to people. He only ever talked to Roman, Remus had only ever cared for his twin brother.

Roman walked out the woods and into the town, windows broken and dead bodies littered the streets. It was disgusting, the stench emitting from the bodies almost made him puke. He pressed a hand to his mouth with his free hand and continued to walk.   
"Oh my god.." Roman mumbled to himself, trying to not step on the dead corpses out of respect. Though it was the end of the world that didn't mean he would disrespect the dead, maybe that;s why the zombie apocalypse happened...maybe they were tired of being disrespected all the time, maybe this was gods revenge.

It was a crazy idea but it kept Roman sane and level headed, without it he was sure he would be worst than his twin. Crazy, killer, psychopath, Roman could go on for hours about his twin. Roman wasn't happy with how things turned out. He hated to admit it but he wanted his own life, he was tired of being pushed around and stabbed. He wanted to be his own person without people comparing him to his twin. Every time he heard a comment on the twos similarity he felt himself grow crazier with the blood lust growing. Roman didn't want to hurt anyone, he didn't want to be Remus.

Roman trudged through the ruble, finally finding a convenient store with a flickering light sign at the top of the door. Just from looking he could see stacks of food littering the ground and shelves.  
Romans once grim expression turned to a excited one, "Jackpot!" Roman thought, quickly running over, His bat swinging behind him slightly.

He used his shoulder to push open the door, taking a rock he put it at the doors frame so it wouldn't close shut and cause him more trouble to get outside. Once inside he began to grab multiple snacks and shove them into a small bag. Every step he took it caused the wrappers to wrinkle. A smile still on his face, he couldn't believe he found such a good area! He made sure to grab more for everyone back at the camp. Roman even resorted to stuffing food in his pockets. 

After a few he could hear a few grumbles behind him, instantly the image of a zombie popped into his mind. Quickly he turned around and saw a large hoard outside, though they hadn't noticed Roman yet as they walked past Roman and into the forest.  
He ducked behind a shelf and shrugged, it wasn't odd for zombies to walk in packs, though the forest wasn't their favorite spot to be in. Especially since their already impaired vision barely worked out in the blend of colors. Roman crouched down and gripped his bat, his eyes narrowing. It felt suspicious.

Some time passed before the last end of the zombies left he let out a shaky breath, deciding to shrug it off. Slowly he put a hand to thigh and got up, taking a look around he grabbed a few more things. Once done he walked past the cash register, he gave it a glance before he threw a nickle onto the counter to amuse himself. It was almost funny, the penny being the only noise inside the shop.

Roman left the shop and began to head home, his shoulders squared and head clear. It wasn't normal for the young mans head to be clear, normally he would have his head clouded with thoughts of dragons and castles. A life he's always wanted, life of royalty and adventure. He wanted to be something more than he was. He wanted to be the hero of everyone meaning he had to be his brothers hero. His smile grew as he walked inside the forest, "I'll be what he's always needed!" Roman declared.

While walking he began to smell burning wood, curiosity filled him as he looked up only to see smoke pushing past the trees leaves. His eyes widened, "N-no!" He yelled, quickly picking up the pace and running back to the camp. As he neared the smell became worse and more rotting, Romans head felt dizzy but Roman kept running. His anxiety overwhelming him to not give up, something pushed him to run faster.

As he entered the camp he couldn't help but take a step back in fear. The camp was on fire, literally. People were screaming and begging for mercy under the rumble they were trapped under, some running from zombies, a few laying on the wood floor as a zombie devoured a limb.  
It took all of Romans strength to run forward and save the people of the camp, but they weren't his priority. He swallowed his fear and ran past the people, some reaching out their hands to stop him, 

Roman didn't stop running and screaming his brothers name until he could hear a call back, "Roman!" A shrill voice cried out, Roman turned to the right and saw his brother running towards him. Blood streaking down his face and arms, obviously the last few minutes to hours had been hell,

Roman stumbled forward and let the other jump straight into his arms, the two holding each other in a tight grip. Remus's raspy pained breaths reminded Roman they needed to leave as quickly as he could. He pulled back and looked at his twin as serious as he could muster, "Let's go." Through the confidence you could hear the shaky words, eyes muddled with tears. 

Roman turned and ran to the nearest bit of the forest he could get to, some people screamed louder but Roman forced himself to ignore it all. Repress it and make sure Remus was okay.

As Roman ran he could hear his own panicked breaths, then it happened. A loud scream filling the air around him, quickly Roman turned and saw his brother with a zombie behind him latched onto his arm. The snarled mouth with the teeth exposed latched onto the pale white skin.  
Roman looked at the arm before his eyes looked up to see Remus eyes, he had never seen that much raw fear from his twin. Maybe Remus would understand what pain he caused others if he lived.

"Roman!" Remus sobbed, Roman ran forward to save his sibling. Though hands around his waist pulled him back, the hands were warm. But in panic he couldn't focus on that, "Roman stop! It's too late! If they don't kill him than the virus will!" A voice yelled in his ears.  
Quickly the man began to drag Roman away as he blindly fought to get to his sibling, this caused roman to watch as his sibling was torn apart by zombies. More coming ahead and biting Remus, the last he saw his brother was being surrounded by zombies and yanking downwards.

The blood curdling screams would never leave his memory.


End file.
